Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns darüber freuen! Treibjunges - Junges, CotC-Version Datei:Treibjunges.Junges.KittyVanilla.png Etwas älter aus meiner Warteschlange, das Shading ist nicht gut geworden... Die Tigerung ist schon meh, aber das Gesicht ... xD Verbesserungsvorschläge bitte danke c: - 20:40, 10. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Auf den Wangen ist unter dem Augentigerstrich ja noch ein einzelner Strich. Auf seinem Bild geht der genau so lang wie der Augentigerstrich, bei dir ist er aber kürzer. Das Zweite ist eher ne Geschmackssache, aber ich finde am Schweif der Strich der am nächsten am Pops dran ist sieht irgendwie seltsam aus. Allerdings kann ich dir nicht sagen wie man das am besten fixt, entweder du machst vielleicht zwei Streifen draus, das die sich besser an die Form schmiegen können, oder probierst an der Form des einen etwas herum. 09:07, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 09:37, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Das wars schon, sehr hübsch und du hast dich schnell entwickelt^^ 14:16, 11. Jun. 2019 (UTC) 11:23, 16. Jun. 2019 (UTC) 14:50, 19. Jun. 2019 (UTC) 19:31, 21. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Auf den Streifen ist das Shading so stark, dass ein paar von Gimp zu den Outlines gezählt werden und der untere Augenstreifen ist nicht so verwischt wie der Rest der Tigerung ~ 19:51, 21. Jun. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' *yawn* 14:02, 23. Jun. 2019 (UTC) Also... welche Version ist das jetzt genau? Denn für die normale sind dort zu viele helle Stellen und für die Version wie er auf seinem Bild dargestellt ist, ist er mir ein bisschen zu dunkel und die Streifen nicht verwischt genug ^^ 14:30, 24. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Ich kann dieses CA aufgrund von Schulstress bis diesen Sonntag nicht weiter bearbeiten. 05:11, 26. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Edit: Das ganze verzögert sich bis nächsten Donnerstag oder so, weil ich nächste Woche doch noch was schreiben muss und deswegen keine Zeit für die CAs habe -_- 11:55, 30. Jun. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Sou, Driftkit ist jetzt auch ein Opfer meiner Überarbeitungen geworden, weil das Shading wie gesagt schlecht war und mir v.a. das Gesicht nicht gefallen hat. Außerdem war ein Mobbingpixel aufgefüllt UND die Nase war nicht eingefärbt und keinem ist es aufgefallen o_O jedenfalls joa, das Shading ist bräunlich, weils auf dem Bild auch so aussieht. @Tautropfen, ja es ist die Version auf dem Bild (wer hätte das gedacht), aber er braucht doch eig keine normale? Auf seiner Disk und auf der Tabelle stand nichts davon ^^ 11:23, 6. Jul. 2019 (UTC) 11:16, 7. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Bedenke, das das Aussehensupdate noch nicht bei T ist, deswegen stehen noch nicht beide Versionen auf der Disku. Am Ende wird er Zwei brauchen^^ 09:05, 9. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Kannst du das Shading an Bauch, Brust und Kopfunterseite ein kleines bisschen abschwächen? ^^ 13:36, 13. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' kein riesen Unterschied, aber ich hoffe der reicht :) 19:53, 13. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde das Detailshading an den Verbindungspunkten der Gliedmaßen und dem Kopf noch zu stark. ~ 14:31, 14. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:45, 19. Jul. 2019 (UTC) 18:38, 19. Jul. 2019 (UTC) 19:57, 20. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Also... Es wurde nur am Kopf reduziert? An allen anderen Verbindungspunkten ist es immer noch so stark. ~ 15:57, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Da bei uns morgen die Sommerferien anfangen und ich direkt in den Urlaub fahre, kann ich meine CAs bis Montag, den 5. August nicht weiter bearbeiten c: :Und was für Verbindungspunkte meinst du? Also einfach die schwarzen Linien z.B. zwischen hinterem Ober- und Unterschenkel? 16:07, 25. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, hab es erst jetzt gesehen. Ja, ich meine diese Stelle, aber halt auch da, wo der Schwanz an den Torso angrenzt und wo die Beine halt am Körper anliegen. ~ 08:06, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab mich um einen Tag vertan, fahre jetzt aber bis zum 28.8 zelten .-. Hab es jetzt fast ganz weggemacht (Radiergummi mit 90% oder so), hoffe es passt jetzt ... das zwischen hinterem Ober- und Unterschenkel ist übrigens ein Tigerstreifen, kein Detailshading, falls du das meinst. Beim Schwanz genauso. 07:59, 4. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Für mich sieht diese Augenfarbe so... grau aus? Aber kann auch an meinem Bildschirm liegen 17:13, 10. Aug. 2019 (UTC) 14:48, 11. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ne, ich meinte schon die Streifen des Detailshadings, welche jetzt auch besser aussehen. Als ich gerade das Bild aus dem Buch geöffnet habe, um die Augen wegen Silbers Kommentar zu vergleichen (sieht für mich eigentlich ordentlich aus. Zugegebenermaßen kein hellblau per Definition, aber die Bildvorlage gibt leider nichts anderes her xD), ist mir aber noch aufgefallen, dass die Schnurrhaare (und vielleicht auch die Ohrhaare? Ich seh die auf dem Bild leider sehr schlecht) weiß sein sollten. ~ 12:19, 12. Aug. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hab einfach mit der Pipette die Farben aus seinem Bild genommen, hab ich aber auch schon gewundert, warum sie da kaum hellblau sind. Wahrscheinlich ist das einfach nur wieder ein Fehler oder so 08:20, 28. Aug. 2019 (UTC) 08:26, 28. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Ich bin jetzt verwirrt. Welche Version soll dieses CA denn nun jetzt sein? Ich dachte die normale Version, aber das ergibt ja keinen Sinn, wenn er Weißes hat. 14:38, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Das ist dann wohl die Version, die er auf dem Bild aus welchem Buch auch immer hat, also nicht die normale. 19:25, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Also wenns die Bild Version ist, dann muss aber im Gesicht viel mehr weiß sein. Sein ohrinneres ist da auch leicht Pinkisch. Und dieser Augentabbystreif muss die "untere Gabel" dann dicker sein. 07:09, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Mensch ich sag doch die ganze Zeit, dass das die Version auf dem Bild ist und andere (auch du) haben es vorher eigentlich auch schon gewusst. Hier ein paar Beispiele für alle, die es im Nachhinein immer noch nicht verstehen: **"Auf seinem Bild geht der genau so lang wie der Augentigerstrich, bei dir ist er aber kürzer." - Mew **"weils auf dem Bild auch so aussieht" - ich **"ja es ist die Version auf dem Bild" - ich **"Als ich gerade das Bild aus dem Buch geöffnet habe, um die Augen wegen Silbers Kommentar zu vergleichen" - Leo **"aber die Bildvorlage gibt leider nichts anderes her" - Leo **"Ich seh die auf dem Bild leider sehr schlecht" - Leo **"Ich hab einfach mit der Pipette die Farben aus seinem Bild genommen" - ich :Wäre toll, wenn man auch mal die vorherigen Kommentare lesen würde, statt ständig dieselben Fragen zu stellen :/ (nein, das ist kein Vorwurf.) :Noch mal: es ist seine Bildversion und nicht die normale! so das sollte reichen. :| 19:04, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Ich habe doch gar nicht in zweifel gestellt, dass es die Bildversion ist? Deswegen habe ich doch meine Kritik geschrieben, weil du Tau vorher sagtest es is der aufm Bild. Sonst wäre die Kritik doch unnötig gewesen. Weiß jetzt nicht warum du dich da jetz so aufregst wegen meinem Kommentar? Außerdem hättest du ja auch einfach mal die Überschrift des Abschnitts entsprechend ändern können. 11:05, 12. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Ich reg mich doch gar nicht auf, ich wollte es nur zu 100% klarstellen … well then sorry :/ 15:15, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:43, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 21:10, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 22:52, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) }} Ich hab mir jetzt nochmal den gesamten Verlauf durchgelesen und muss da sagen, dass es mir eigentlich aus der Gesamtheit der Kommentare hätte klar sein sollen, dass das die CotC-Version ist (ein weiterer Grund, diese Scheiß Geändertboxen wieder abzuschaffen meiner Meinung nach <_<). Also sorry dafür. Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich aber auch sagen, dass ich vorher wie Mew wegen dem Mangel an Weiß im Gesicht das Gegenteil dachte. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal einfach den Versionsnamen auch in die Überschrift und/oder den ersten Kommentar packen, dann ist es auch eindeutig ohne viel Nachguckerei was gemeint ist. Zum eigentlichen CA: die eine Seite der Schnurrhaare hast du noch vergessen, weiß zu machen und ich bin ehrlich gesagt der Ansicht, dass die Ohrhaare schwarz bleiben sollten, weil die auf dem Bild nicht wirklich genauer definiert sind. Des weiteren wärs gut, wenn du die Streifen dieser Version mehr verwischen und an den Beinen mehr an das anpassen könntest, was man da auf dem Bild angedeutet sieht (also sprich: durchgezogene Streifen). Am Schweifende dürften dann gar keine mehr sein ^^ 16:06, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Alles gut, ich kann es ja verstehen ^^ aber kurze Frage, wo habe ich vergessen, die Schnurrhaare weiß zu machen? Auf der rechten Seite (da wo sie vom Kopf "wegstehen"), sind sie auch weiß, nur halt geshadet 21:14, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Ah, ich sehs. Joa den Teil dann bitte ignorieren ^^ 09:43, 21. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Anmerkung: Ich kann meine CAs aufgrund von Schulstress vorraussichtl. bis zum 18.10. nicht bearbeiten, aber da bei uns demnächst ein Feiertag ist, kann ich '''nur' an diesem Tag weiter bearbeiten. Die "Entschuldigung" gilt aber weiterhin.'' 18:27, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Das wird safe das am längsten bearbeitete CA hier .-. 16:51, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Pf, du bist doch grade erst bei vier Monaten, das ist doch nichts xD 20:02, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 17:49, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) also der Rekord liegt bei ca. nem Jahr wenn ich mich richtig erinner 20:44, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 16:26, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Petal ~ Anmerkung lesen! Datei: Petal.K.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.R.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.byLeo.PNG Datei:Petal.Q.byLeo.PNG "DrAw mE LiKe oNe oF YoUr fReNcH GiRlS, JaCk" :| Beim Early Settler musste ich einmal dasselbe ändern wie bei Milkweed und dann hab ich noch die Schwanzstreifen geändert und die Augenfarbe minimal, weil das alte beim Jungen zu hart geworden wäre. Anmerkung: Warum ist da eine unausgemalte und nicht geshadete Vorlage? Well, damit ich gerade bei größeren Änderungen nicht mit dem Muster und vor allem dem Shading herumjonglieren muss und da Tau tatsächlich auch hierzu geraten hat, dachte ich, ich folge ihrem Beispiel und lasse zuerst mal die Outlines der dünnen Königin absegnen, bevor ich mich ans Shading setze. Daher bitte ich euch direkt, nicht zu kritisieren: "Höhö, die ist ja gar nicht geshadet, bist du dumm11!!!!1" und mir große Änderungen zu ersparen, sobald ich sie erst einmal ausgemalt habe, denn Daisy und Mystery werden wissen, wie unfassbar scheiße der Prozess hier war und ich möchte mir jetzt nicht die Arbeit gemacht haben, dann sagen alle, es ist okay, also mal ich sie aus und shade sie und kann kommt jemand mit: "He, halt mal, das Bein da ist kacke, kannst du das komplett neu machen?" und dann muss ich das Shading ebenfalls komplett neu machen :c ich hoffe, ihr versteht das. ~ 13:36, 20. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Well damn, ich will gar nicht wissen, wie viel Arbeit das war. Ich finde die Vorlage an sich ganz gut, allerdings: sie sieht halt aus, als würde sie sich vom Boden abstützen anstelle zu liegen, also sollte der Ellenbogen des untenliegenden Vorderbeins etwas weiter hoch oder näher zum Bauch oder so. Ich weiß, dass das schwierig werden könnte, aber es sieht halt etwas fehl am Platz aus. Eine weitere Sache, die ich aber eher zur Enthaltung zähle: sollte es auch eine Abgrenzung zwischen Seite und Bauch wie bei der normalen Königin geben? Nur dass diese bei dieser Vorlage nicht so stark nach außen gerundet sind. 19:52, 20. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Sorry, aber irgendwie verstehe ich die Kritik nicht ganz... Beziehungsweise, ich kann sie nachvollziehen und verstehe, was du meinst, aber ich weiß nicht, wie (und warum) ich das ändern soll :/ die schwangere Queen liegt ja genauso da und stützt sich vom Boden ab. Also die Pose der Grundvorlage vereint halt das Liegen mit dem Abstützen, was ja auch kein Widerspruch ist, dafür ist das untere Vorderbein ja von vornherein da. Wenn ich mich als Mensch so auf den Boden lege, muss ich meinen Oberkörper auch mit einem Ellenbogen abstützen, sonst würde ich ja schweben und das ist dann ja keine entspannte Position, die man eine Weile lang aushält. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen der Grundvorlage und der dünnen Königin ist hier ja, dass der Bauch in der Kurve weniger Kontakt mit dem Boden hat, aber das liegt halt daran, dass der Bauch weniger Masse und Volumen hat. Beide Vorlagen liegen trotzdem auf dem Boden und stützen sich gleichzeitig davon ab, ich weiß nicht, wie das anders gehen soll, ohne die Grundposition zu verändern, was ich aber eigentlich nicht tun sollte. ~ 08:27, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Naja aber wenn da kein Bauch mehr ist der sich "vom Boden stützt" ist es doch eigentlich logisch, dass die Katze die Position etwas ändern muss um eben das Gleichgewicht zu halten oder? Ich finde auch, dass sie aussieht als würde sie sich auf ihrem Vorderbei abstützen und so schweben. Außerdem wirkt der ganze Brustbereich irgendwie sehr schmal. Vielleicht wenn du den Arm nicht bewegen magst, könntest du den Brustbereich etwas verbreitern, dann liegt sie wieder mehr auf der Seite und sieht nicht mehr so extrem dünn aus. 09:21, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Ich denke, das sieht ein bisschen aus, als würde sie Bauchmuskeltraining machen .. wie Mew ja schon gesagt hat, müsste da vielleicht das untere Vorderbein etwas bewegt werden 09:24, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) ::Puh, also 100%-ig versteh ich's immer noch nicht, weil ja nicht der Bauch, sondern der gesamte Oberkörper abgestützt wird (ne dicke Person liegt ja eigentlich auch genauso da wie ne dünne) s: naja, ich spiel später mal mit dem Vorderbein rum, man kann ja dann immer noch sagen, dass es vorher besser aussah xD Brust kann ich auch versuchen, aber nichts versprechen, weil Katzen halt ne schmale Brust haben :/ I'll try my best ^^ ~ 09:44, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) right Ich denke ich habe ne Lösung gefunden, um es weniger aussehen zu lassen, als würde sie sich "hochstemmen" wollen: einfach das Vorderbein weiter anwinkeln und nach hinten schieben. Ja das Vorderbein ist dann nicht mehr an derselben Stelle wie bei der Ausgangsvorlage, aber das macht nichts. Neben dem hab ich an der anderen Seite vom Bauch auch noch ein paar Redlines gemacht. HAHAHABHBH jetzt mach ich mal die redlinesnsbbvib sorry :'D An dieser Stelle nochmal sorry, dass die Vorlage so schlecht auf nicht-schwangere/männliche Königinnen ausgelegt ist xD 16:30, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Haha, Redlines sind super, danke :D wollte nur kurz sagen, dass ich jetzt mal dran arbeiten und am Ende wahrscheinlich mehrere Verbesserungsstufen hochladen werde, so kann man dann am ehesten sagen, welche Punkte nach welcher Verbesserung am besten aussehen ^^ ~ 16:48, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) --Equuleus - Stars cant shine without darkness 10:59, 22. Jul. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - So, ich hab jetzt mehrere Versionen zusammengestellt, immer wieder mal ein wenig getweakt und aus Gründen der Einfachheit hab ich den Hintergrund vorerst mal weiß gelassen, weil ich sonst hätte Sachen radieren müssen, die ich gebraucht habe (und noch brauche), um den Unterschied zwischen den Versionen besser sehen zu können, hoffe mal, das macht jetzt nichts aus, kommt schließlich noch weg. Ich präsentiere also: **''Version 1 (die vor allen Änderungen)'' **''Version 2 (nur das untere Bein geändert und die obere Hälfte so minimal wie möglich angepasst)'' **''Version 3 (mit fast allen von Taus Redlines, nur die Brust auf der linken Seite hatte ich vergessen, die kommt noch xD)'' **''Version 4 (meine eigene Verbesserung am linken Oberarm, "Taus Oberarm" etwas höher angesetzt)'' **''Version 5 (Brust links von Tau, Ausbeulung am rechten Oberarm abgeschwächt)'' **''Version 6 (eigene Verbesserung am oberen Bauch-/Brustbereich, Übergänge am rechten Oberarm weicher gemacht)'' ::Mein Senf zu den Versionen: Die letzte gefällt mir bis jetzt am besten. Taus Redlines waren eine große Hilfe, danke dafür :) interessanterweise hat sich die untere Hälfte des einen Vorderbeins fast perfekt gedeckt mit meinem ersten Versuch, deswegen hab ich es mal so gelassen ^^ die Schultern, die hierbei etwas tiefer angefangen haben, haben allerdings meiner Meinung nach für Probleme gesorgt, weil es so aussah, als hätte sie den Hals eines Bodybuilders :/ im Gegenzug dazu hat mich der Bauch etwas an Manboobs erinnert und da auch meine Katze da nicht so ne Falte drin hat und sie so wieder etwas dick wirkt, hab ich mal meinen alten Brust-/Bauchbereich genommen und etwas verbreitert. Von weiteren Verbreiterungen der Brust würde ich gerne absehen, weil es sonst unnatürlich wird, finde ich :/ aber jetzt könnt ihr mir mal sagen, welche Version euch am ehesten anspricht. ~ 09:30, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde Version 5 am Besten. Ich kann keine Begründung geben. Ich habe sie einfach alle nebeineinander angeschaut und diese wirkt auf mich am natürlichsten. 17:53, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich sehe das genauso wie Mew, Nummer 5 mag ich am meisten. Finde da die Veränderungen am Besten miteinander verbunden, mit der Form der Beine und des Bauches. 20:53, 23. Jul. 2019 (UTC) :Jo, da heute der 6. Tag ist, wollte ich kurz sagen, dass ich es hoffentlich interpretiere, dass für die leere Vorlage momentan nicht die 7-Tage-Verbesserungsregel gilt. Ich würde nämlich ganz gerne ein paar mehr Meinungen abwarten, bevor ich mich jetzt auf die Version festnageln lasse, die mir persönlich eigentlich nicht so gefällt, weil sie recht realtitätsfern ist :/ ~ 12:40, 29. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ich mag die 5. und die 6. Version am liebsten, finde aber beide nicht vollkommen überzeugend (die letzte ist etwas besser als die fünfte, aber mit etwas Veränderung wäre die fünfte noch toller). Zur fünften Version: Ich würde den Ellenbogen des Vorderbeins nicht hinter dem Bauch verschwinden lassen (das sieht so seltsam abgehackt aus) und die Falte am Bauch geht mir auch zu tief. Versuch mal, die Falte wegzulassen oder nur noch ganz seicht anzudeuten, die obere Bauchlinie leicht schräger verlaufen zu lassen (zu verschlanken), allerdings nicht so stark wie in der sechsten Version und das Bein etwas höher zu legen, dann wäre es für mich perfekt. StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 09:43, 4. Aug. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - Alrighti, nochmal zwei neue Versionen (warum sag ich gleich ^^) erst einmal vielen Dank für die wahnsinnig hilfreiche Kritik, Wind! Ich hoffe, ich hab alles richtig verstanden xD den Punkt mit dem Arm fand ich klasse, deswegen hab ich den direkt bei beiden Versionen so gemacht. Jedenfalls die zwei Versionen sind jetzt: **''Version 7 (hier hab ich alles komplett so umgesetzt wie ich es zumindest verstanden hab)'' **''Version 8 (etwas andere Bauchlinie, warum erklär ich sofort)'' ::Also ich hab zwei Versionen gemacht, weil ich bei der einen der Meinung bin, dass sie eher deinen Kritikpunkten entspricht (Version 7), sie mir hier aber wieder etwas zu dick aussah und nicht nur das, irgendwie sieht es unlogisch aus, wenn sie oben nicht zumindest auch so nen leichten Knick in der Bauchlinie hat, den es unten auch gibt. Meine Katze liegt auch nicht mit der unteren Seite des Bauches geknickt da und die obere Seite ist gerade :/ und vielleicht bin ich versessen darauf, sie dünn aussehen zu lassen, aber sie ist schließlich nicht schwanger und als Wildkatze auch nicht gerade so wohlgenährt wie ein Hauskätzchen. Deswegen hab ich noch Version 8 erarbeitet, die aber dennoch dem Punkt "nicht so stark wie in der sechsten Version" entsprechen dürfte :) Jo... Ihr könnt ja wieder sagen, welche euch besser gefällt. Eins noch: Ich würde die Geändertbox gerne hier mal rauslassen, bis wir uns zumindest auf ne Vorlage geeinigt haben, einfach damit man weiterhin die Versionen, die ich ja aufliste, direkt anklicken kann. Sobald die färbe- und shadingbereit ist, würde ich die Box aber einfügen ^^ ~ 19:18, 5. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Version 8 gefällt mir von den Beiden besser. Finde wie du, dass es ohne Knick nicht so ganz natürlich aussieht. 07:35, 6. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Ich würd von den beiden aktuellsten Versionen auch für 8 stimmen - allerdings bin ich auch immer noch dafür bei dem "Knick" an der Stelle eine kleine Line (so ähnlich wie bei meinen Redlines nur eben nicht so stark) reingehen zu lassen, um anzudeuten, dass da Haut/Fell zusammengequetscht aufeinander liegt ^^ 14:42, 11. Aug. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - So, das wäre jetzt Version 9 ^^ ich war mir bei der Richtung der Falte nicht ganz sicher, hab es jetzt einfach in dieselbe wie bei den Redlines gemacht, aber da kann man ja noch experimentieren :D ~ 11:59, 12. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Ich mags immernoch :3 10:47, 14. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Kann man so lassen von mir aus StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 15:01, 23. Aug. 2019 (UTC) :Hm ich finde das geht ein bisschen zu gerade ineinander über ^^ 14:43, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Okay, und wie könntest du dir ne Verbesserung dann vorstellen? :D Ich will sie halt, wie gesagt, nicht noch dicker machen, weil sie dann nicht aussieht wie ne ''Wildkatze, die eben nicht schwanger ist :/'' ~ 14:28, 6. Sep. 2019 (UTC) ::Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat D: Ich musste selbst auch echt rumprobieren, letztenendes sahs dann ohne den Strich besser aus - wenn du dem Bauch trotzdem ne leichte Wölbung gibst, denn ohne sieht das meiner Meinung nach einfach seltsam aus :/ Mal was anderes, wie siehst mit den potentiellen Redlines für die nächste Vorlage aus (wenn denn noch welche nötig sind)? Daisy antwortet mir nämlich nicht 16:17, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'Geändert' - '' Macht nichts, ich wäre in der letzten Woche wahrscheinlich eh nicht zum verbessern gekommen :D also nochmal zwei Version, gleich mehr dazu:'' **''Version 10 (was es damit auf sich hat, sag ich gleich)'' **''Version 11 (entsprechend der vorliegenden Korrekturlinien mit minimalen Abweichungen, die lediglich eine gleichmäßige Liniendicke und einen schönen Abschluss bewirken)'' ::Also mir widerstrebt die Bauchwölbung nach oben hin immer noch :/ das sieht für mich einfach wieder aus wie ne Katze, die schon den Ansatz eines Schwangerschaftsbauches zeigt, oder halt ein überfüttertes Hauskätzchen... Von daher wäre ich persönlich immer noch für Version 8 s: mir sind an der jetztigen Version zwei Haken aufgefallen, die ich bei Version 10 mal angezeichnet habe. Das rote ist der nicht sichtbare Verlauf der Outlines vom Oberschenkel zum Bauch und das sieht irgendwie unlogisch aus o: und das grüne ist der Strich von der abgeknickten Pfote, ohne den sieht das Bild einfach merkwürdig aus, mit dem hatte ich schon viele Probleme :/ ich bring dieses Mal aber auch drei Fotos mit, die ich über die letzten Monate von meiner eigenen Katze machen konnte, sie putzt sich nämlich manchmal in einer Pose, die der Queen gar nicht so unähnlich ist. Jetzt muss man natürlich beachten, dass sie halt langhaarig ist und Petal kurzhaarig, aber ich seh da trotzdem keine Wölbung nach außen :/ Foto 1, Foto 2, Foto 3. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich persönlich finde Version 8 nach wie vor am natürlichsten, aber ihr könnt mir ja gerne eure Meinung dalassen. ::Jetzt zur nächsten Vorlage: Ich hab Daisy ab Freitagabend angeschrieben, seitdem aber auch noch nichts gehört, von meiner Seite aus passt jetzt aber alles ^^ ~ 11:55, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde es immer noch Super. Ich weiß, dass is nich unbedingt total die hilfreiche Kritik, aber ich habe einfach keine Ahnung von Anatomie und kann deswegen immer nur sagen ob ichs hübsch finde oder nicht. 13:40, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Erdnuss - Königin Datei:Erdnuss.Königin.KittyVanilla.png - 08:55, 28. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Hier habe ich dasselbe Problem wie bei Reena - allerdings nur am Schweif ^^ 14:52, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:37, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 07:11, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 12:33, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, ich finde das Shading teilweise so dunkel, dass man gar nicht mehr erkennt, dass z.B. die aufliegende Voderpfote weiß sein soll 21:14, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich muss Silber da zustimmen, ich finde die Pfote sieht wirklich grau aus :/ 22:54, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Anmerkung: Ich kann meine CAs aufgrund von Schulstress vorraussichtl. bis zum 18.10. nicht bearbeiten, aber da bei uns demnächst ein Feiertag ist, kann ich '''nur' an diesem Tag weiter bearbeiten. Die "Entschuldigung" gilt aber weiterhin.'' 18:28, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Öh die aufliegende Pfote ist aber schwarz!!1!!1! 16:58, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 17:49, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 12:45, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 16:26, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Moonlight Datei:MoonlightKöniginbySilberflug.pngDatei:MoonlightAnführerinbySilberflug.png Ich wurde heute mit der Nachricht geweckt, dass es ein neues Anführer CA gibt... danach hat sie mir dann noch nen guten Morgen gewünscht xD <3 13:02, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Omg hättest du mir eine Minute gegeben, hätte ich das hier selber hochgeladen, weil ich fast fertig war.. Dieb -.- xD 13:29, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Bei Anführern bin ich ganz schnell xD 13:40, 4. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab ihr mal die Schuhe ausgezogen 17:42, 6. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Bei der Anführerin sind die Outlines fast gar nicht schwarz. Außerdem ist an den Stellen wo du die weißen Pfoten entfernt hast ein ganz heller Rand. Das Ohrshading vom > Ohr der Anführein bricht zur Stirn hin sehr aprupt ab. 07:20, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:52, 14. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:46, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:29, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 22:54, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Das Augenshading der Königin und fast das ganze Shading der Anführerin ist mir zu hart, das Körpershading der Königin ist mir außerdem zu schwach ^^ 15:12, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:45, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:21, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Eigentlich wollte ich jetzt ja jeden Tag ein CA bewerten, ich hab's einfach schon am zweiten Tag vergessen :| 12:44, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Sorry dass mir das erst jetzt auffällt, aber irgendwie ist die Anführerversion viel stärker geshadet als die Queen Version D: 16:27, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Flickerkit Ich hab mich grad an mein früheres Tote-Junge-Sammeln beim CA erinnert und wollte die Sammlung mal wieder ergänzen :') nachdem einfach nur gefleckt irgendwie doof aussah, hab ich da noch ein bisschen an der Katze rumgeschmiert, ich hoffe das geht so ^^ 13:51, 7. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich hätt seine orangenen Flecken eig gerne noch bissel orangeliger. Bei mir kööönnten sie noch braun sein. 07:22, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Muss Mew da zustimmen ^^ Warum ist ein Kater überhaupt schwarz-orange ._. 15:30, 12. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 12:24, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:44, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 21:15, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 22:54, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Bin ehrlich gesagt kein Fan dieser kleinen orangenen Schnipsel aber okay :/ Mich stört, dass die Felltextur teilweise nicht mit der Fellrichtung geht 16:21, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' wenn's noch mehr Stellen betrifft, bitte einmal sagen welche^^ 12:35, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:17, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:28, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Hawk Datei:Hawk.byStar.png 01:05, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Beim < Ohr geht das Shading nich so ganz bis in die Ohrmuschel, und oben is bissel was drüber. 07:25, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' + Musterung ein wenig überarbeitet 18:39, 12. Sep. 2019 (UTC) "Ein wenig" :'D Whole new cat! 14:47, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:29, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 21:15, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Am Schweif geht die Textur des Fells nicht in die richtige Richtung ^^ 16:23, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:31, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 14:21, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Baypaw Datei:Baypaw_Junges.png Datei:Baypaw_Schüler.png Jeder muss irgendwo anfangen...ich freue mich sehr über Verbesserungsvorschläge und Tipps :) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 08:20, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Da hast du ganz recht! Erstmal ist es wichtig, dass der Hintergrund der Bilder durchsichtig ist. Bei dir ist er noch weiß. Also einfach das Weiße entfernen und schon ist das erledigt :3 Das Fellmuster ist beeindruckend, jedoch musst du die Linien der Musterung etwas mit der Grundfarbe verwischen. Ein Beispiel dafür wäre Datei:Bleichpfote.SchülerinbySilberflug.png Bleichpfote hier, da hat Silber die Musterung so wie Fell mit dem Rest verwischt. Es erfordert etwas Übung da das richtige Maß zu finden, damit es nicht zu dolle vermanscht wird. Aber das bekommt man schnell raus. Eine einfachere Variante des Verwischens wäre das hier Datei:BubblingStream.kit.byStar.png bei Bubbling Stream. Da ist es nicht so als breite Felltextur verwischt, sondern eher nur ein bisschen "angeflufft". Für die Tigerung würde ich dir empfehlen, immer zu den Enden der Striche hin eine längliche Spitze entstehen zu lassen. Das lässt es echter aussehen :3 Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht überrumpelt XD Aber für den ersten Versuch finde ich das schon sehr gelungen! 08:50, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Herzlich willkommen im Wiki und bei unserem Character Art-Projekt, schön hier mal wieder ein neues Gesicht zu sehen! Da hast du dir ja direkt ein eher aufwändigeres Muster für den ersten Versuch ausgesucht :o :D Mir ist jetzt noch aufgefallen, dass an manchen Stellen, an denen Shading sein sollte, ist noch keines, z.B. an der Brust des Jungen. Gleiche deine Bilder am besten nochmal mit den Shadingvorgaben ab und ergänze was fehlt. 08:52, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Ich hoffe, ich habe es jetzt nicht zu sehr verwischt und das fehlende Shading auch ganz erwischt^^ Ich habe auch mal versucht, die Streifen etwas spitzer werden zu lassen, habe dazu aber noch eine Frage: hast du damit gemeint, dass beide Streifenenden spitzer besser aussehen oder nur eins (z.B. bei den Streifen am Rücken: ist das Ende Richtung Bauch oder das Richtung Rückenoutline gemeint oder beide?), ich hoffe du verstehst die Frage ^^' RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 10:24, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :''Erstmal auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen^^ :Mit dem spitzeren Ende ist das Ende gemeint, was man sozusagen sieht. Das andere Ende verschwindet ja auf den Rücken/Bauch und man kann es deshalb nicht sehen. Es sind also nur die sichtbaren Enden gemeint :D 13:47, 15. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Willkommen im Wiki! Für deinen ersten Versuch ist das echt gut geworden, meiner war richtig schlecht ._. jedenfalls ... die weißen Kleckse sind mir viel zu gräulich, eigentlich müssten die ja die Farbe #fff haben. Ich finde auch, die Tigerung sollte mehr als nur die Flanken, den Schwanz und die Vorderbeine bedecken, also auch Po, Schultern und vordere Oberschenkel - aber das ist eher eine persönliche Meinung, es bleibt also ganz dir überlassen. Die Grundfarbe sieht meiner Meinung nach eher nach cremefarben aus, könntest du sie vielleicht abdunkeln? Ich hätte #edc71c als Vorschlag. Außerdem ist mir das Shading an den weißen Stellen und den dunkleren Schwanzspitzen zu stark und überall außer der Brust des Schülers und dem (Usersicht) rechten Ohr des Jungen zu hart. Zudem ist mir das Augenshading bei beiden Versionen zu schwach und die Augen des Jungen wirken heller als die des Schülers. Ansonsten ist das CA wirklich gut geworden! :3 Sorry, dass es so viel ist. Wenn du willst, kann ich dir aber alles nochmal erklären, bestenfalls auf Discord, falls du das hast ^^ 14:55, 16. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich habe mal versucht, alles umzusetzen, was du gesagt hast und hoffe nichts übersehen zu haben^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 19:55, 16. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ehrlich gesagt fand ich die alte Farbe passender für eine "goldene" Katze : / So ist sie etwas künstlich-gelb. Aber nun gut, Farben sind immer so eine subjektiv versiffte Angelegenheit. Davon abgesehen müssen die beiden unteren Schwanzstreifen beim Schüler verlängert werden, um ähnlich groß wie der der Jungenversion zu sein. Zudem sind die Streifen beim Schüler alle niedriger angeordnet als beim Jungen.--StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 20:19, 16. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich muss sagen, dass ich den alten Gelbton auch wesentlich besser fand für Gold und ihn nicht im geringsten als Sandfarben empfunden habe. Vielleicht kannst du auch ein mittelding zwischen dem jetzigen und dem alten versuchen, denn jetzt ist er mir zu neonleuchtegelb. Bei Beiden ist außerdem Shading außerhalb der Ohrmuschel, also moberhalb des letzten Schwarzen Innenohrstriches. ++Beim Jungen ist rechts vom Schweif am Bildrand noch ein wenig undurchsichtiges, das müsste noch wegradiert werden. Außerdem hat das Junge an der > Wange noch einen Pixel, der durchsichtig sein müsste, aber Momentan noch weiß ist. Es wird immer besser :3 08:58, 17. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert' okay, die Farbe ist jetzt wieder weniger neongelb aber ein bisschen dunkler als die erste Farbe :) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 18:27, 17. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Jetzt ist die Farbe super :3 Beim Schüler ist jetzt der gemeine Pixel am Schweifansatz nicht mehr transparent. Das Shading an den Weißen klecksen könnte noch etwas schwächer sein. Nur da! Nich auf dem Gelben! 15:17, 18. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *''' geändert Der Nerv-Pixel müsste jetzt weg sein xD Ich habe mal versucht, das Shading an den weißen Stellen heller zu machen-falls es noch nicht hell genug ist, wie genau macht ihr an bestimmten Stellen heller? Und habt ihr das gesamte Shading auf einer Ebene oder auf verschiedenen?^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:07, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Also ich hab mein Shading auf mehreren Ebenen verteilt, allerdings nach Körperteilen und unabhängig vom Fellmuster :'D Wenn ich das Shading an Stellen, für die ich keine eigene Ebene habe, abschwächen müsste, würde ich dafür das Radiergummi mit geringer Deckkraft nehmen und an den Stellen ein wenig radieren, sodass das Shading dort schwächer wird, aber der Übergang zum Shading auf dem andersfarbigen Fell nicht hartkantig wird. 16:29, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Ich hab mein Shading auf einer Ebene. Es gibt in Gimp (Falls du das verwendest) so ein Werkzeug das nennt sich Abwedeln/Nachbelichten. Das is wie so ein schwarzer Tupfer. Das benutze ich dafür immer. Jetzt gefällt er mir :3 17:48, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Wow das ist dein erstes CA? Das sieht echt mega toll aus! Ich hab nur zwei Kleinigkeiten: Ich finde die Kleckse sehen eher beige/sandfarben als weiß aus, kannst du da noch ein bisschen was an der Farbe ändern? Und dann finde ich das Augenshading beim Jungen noch ein bisschen hart. Aber sonst wirklich schön ^^ 22:57, 19. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Stimme in allem, sowohl was das erste CA angeht, wie auch ihrer Kritik, Star zu, ich wollte dich hiermit allerdings auch eher im Wiki und bei diesem Projekt willkommen heißen :DD 16:28, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Danke :3 (Und auch für eure Antworten vorher^^ Ich benutze Krita, aber vielleicht finde ich ja ein ähnliches tool) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 18:18, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 18:51, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) An den Beinen des Jungen sehen die Flecken nach wie vor gräulich aus. Außerdem sehe ich bei dieser Version kaum Schwanzstreifen, die solltest du vielleicht auffälliger machen. Das Shading zwischen Ober- und Unterschenkel am Hinterbein und am (Usersicht) rechten Ohr könnte schwächer sein, momentan ist es mir zu dunkel. An der unteren Kante des linken Ohrs des Jungen ist das Shading zu hart; das rechte Ohrenshading des Schülers geht meiner Meinung nach zu weit nach außen und ist ebenfalls zu hart. Am weißen Fleck auf dem Oberschenkel des Schülers ist das Shading auch zu hart und an der Schwanzspitze ist eine Shadingkante. Auch das Augenshading finde ich bei beiden Versionen zu hart. Beim Jungen wäre es toll, wenn es am linken Rand des linken Auges etwas weiter nach unten, also entlang der Outlines, gehen könnte. Die Augen des Jungen wirken generell noch ein wenig heller als die des Schülers. Übrigens empfehle ich dir, Gimp zu benutzen, dazu gibt es viele Tipps und Tutorials in diesem Wiki (scrolle auf der Character Art-Seite einfach nach ganz unten) und die meisten hier benutzen das auch :) 21:25, 20. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Okay, ich hoffe, dass ich alles richtiv verstanden und umgesetzt habe^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 08:22, 21. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 16:57, 21. Sep. 2019 (UTC) }} Schon viel besser ^^ Allerdings wirken jetzt die weißen Flecken vom Jungen gelblich :c bist du sicher, dass du die Farbe #fff verwendet hast, keine teils transparenten Ebenen über den Flecken liegen und die Flecken selbst eine Deckkraft von 100% haben? Und beim (Usersicht) rechten Ohr des Schülers ist mir das Shading nach außen hin zu hart ... im so sorry xD 18:34, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Beim < Auge des Jungen ist die Pupille nicht mehr richtig schwarz. 14:22, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Du hattest Recht, da waren noch Shadingreste über dem weißen die da nicht hingehört haben^^ Was die Pupille angeht müsste sie jetzt wieder ganz schwarz sein, falls ich da noch etwas übersehen habe dann sagt es mir einfach^^ RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:18, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) 17:48, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 16:28, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ich bin in Liebe mit der Katze -- 18:56, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Betsy Datei:Betsy.png Ich hatte auch mal wieder Lust auf eins^^ 13:59, 22. Sep. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:21, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 16:28, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Finchpaw Datei:Finchpaw.byStar.png Was hab ich mir bei dem Muster nur gedacht o.ô 17:56, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Keine Ahnung, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber ich weiß noch, wie dir beim Jungen schon viel Spaß bei allen drölftausend kommenden Versionen gewünscht wurde, dem schließ ich mich dann jetzt auch mal an :') Jedenfalls stimmt die Gesichtsmusterung nicht mit der vom Jungen überein, hier geht das braune Fell großflächig bis ans > Auge ran während es beim Jungen hauptsächlich auf der < Seite des Gesichts bleibt. 19:55, 26. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Auf der Weißen Brust sind hier und da schwarze Pixel rübergeflutscht. Der Braune Fleck am > Ohr muss auf der oberen Hälfte sein, nicht auf der Unteren. 14:25, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading sehr gut, und die Farben hast du auch gut getroffen, aber ich finde, dass eine Muster beim Auge passt noch nicht. -- 17:21, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert 14:43, 10. Okt. 2019 (UTC) 17:46, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) -- 18:25, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ajax If I'm reading the list correctly, tweak for a white head. (if not let me know what it actually is, and also rip because now the pattern looks awkward) You can blame our translators who translated wide with white for that :') If you don't like the rest of his pattern anymore, you can redo it if you want to. 05:46, 28. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Our weird translators love these things :'D 14:16, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Morgennebel (WC) Datei:Morgennebel.png Mich beschleicht die Ahnung dass ich eine Schwäche für Katzen mit kompliziertem Fellmuster habe XD RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:38, 29. Sep. 2019 (UTC) Ich finde deine Fellmuster sehr schön, das Shading ist auch sehr toll, und die Augenfarbe auch :D. -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Augenshading ist viel zu hart. Auch am Kinn und an der oberen linken "Ecke" (zwischen den Puscheln und dem Hinterbein) vom Bauch ist es zu hart. Am linken Vorderbein und der rechten Vorderpfote ist es mir zu schmal. Außerdem wäre es toll wenn du die Flecken etwas mit der Felltextur mitgehen lassen könntest. 16:22, 9. Okt. 2019 (UTC) *'geändert '''Okay, ich hoffe, ich konnte alles umsetzen :) RotesSchnurrhaar (Diskussion) 16:20, 12. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Mir wirkt sie teilweise leicht grünlich. Könntest du den Grünanteil in den Farben noch ein bisschen abschwächen? 17:45, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Ziggy Datei:ZiggybySilberflug.png Datei:ZiggybySilberflugAlt.png so, dritter Versuch. Irgendwie vergesse ich immer den weiter zu bearbeiten... igk 20:05, 7. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Gut geshadet, Farben getroffen :D. -- 17:16, 8. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Am < Ellenbogen sind ein paar Outlines nicht ganz schwarz. 17:44, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Domino thumb|Einzelläufer, Langhaar od. Kurzhaar ist nicht beschrieben :/ 17:33, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :''Bild wird Abgelehnt, da thumb nicht entfernt wurde, die Datei nicht die Originalgröße und keinen transparenten Hintergrund hat. Außerdem fehlt der gebrochene Kiefer. Ich empfehle dir, die Seite des Charakter Arts noch einmal durchzulesen und dich mit den Regeln und Tutorials vertraut zu machen. 17:42, 25. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Taubenflug ~ Krieger verbessert + Streuner Datei:Taubenflug.png Datei:Taubenflug S.png 17:42, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Das Shading ist gut aber bei der Einzelläuferversion ist der Kopf ganz wenig zu wenig geshaded. -- 18:23, 26. Okt. 2019 (UTC) :Ich habe keine Einzelläuferversion raufgestellt. 07:33, 27. Okt. 2019 (UTC)